


Shatter [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Introspection, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Season/Series 04, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: There is blood on Wilde's hands.The aftermath of a mission gone wrong.[A recording of a fic by ZaliaChimera]
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Shatter [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shatter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192785) by [ZaliaChimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/shatter.mp3) | **Size:** 2.97MB | **Duration:** 4:07min

  
---|---


End file.
